John
John Doe is currently a third-year student of Wellston High and is the main protagonist of UnOrdinary. He was once known as the King of New Bostin. Appearance John is a teenager with black hair and burnt gold eyes. During school hours, he is typically found wearing the Wellston school uniform with his hair gelled flat against his head and a single lock hanging over his face; his casual hairdo is unkempt and spiky. Based on instances in which he has no shirt on, he appears to be fairly fit. In the past, John left his hair unstyled and wore a light blue t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, and dark grey shorts. His speech bubbles are white with black text, but the colors of his speech bubbles and text are inverted when he experiences extreme emotion. When activating his ability, his eyes glow a bright gold color. Image Gallery Personality John is a very determined individual who strives to do the best he can even if there are impossible odds against him. He is also a strong believer in his father's philosophy of protecting the weak, and as such, he cannot stand bullying. Despite facing life-threatening situations on a daily basis, he is easily scared by horror movies.Bonus Episode Without Seraphina present to protect him during her month-long suspension, John becomes subject to incessant bullying and adopts a darker and more cynical disposition characterized by a belief that all his peers except Seraphina are disgusting and worthless. According to Claire in John's flashback to New Bostin High School, John was a vindictive and selfish tyrant who hypocritically abused his then newfound power. History King of New Bostin John attended New Bostin High School prior to attending Wellston Private High School, but he claimed that he had been homeschooled his entire life.Chapter 7Chapter 26 At New Bostin, John was helped out by Claire after he was beaten up by some bullies.Chapter 23 However, during his second year at school, John became the King of New Bostin and was deemed a tyrant by his peers. Claire rallied half of the sophomore class at the time, but John merely defeated them all before moving on to Claire and accusing her of using and betraying him.Chapter 42 Due to his aggressiveness and the teachers' inability to control him, John was then expelled.Chapter 45 At some point after his, John chose to mend his ways and attempted to hide all evidence of his past by changing his appearance and claiming he was homeschooled and powerless. He was enrolled in Wellston Private High School a year after his expulsion as a second-year student. First Day John assumed that Wellston's difficult entrance exams meant that the school was focused primarily on academics. He soon realized that there, the strong dominate the weak in a manner no different from the rest of the world. Despite this, John persisted and was able to befriend the strongest student at Wellston. John first came to Wellston during the middle of the school year. As he was about to go to his mathematics class, Elaine cordially greeted John and struck up a friendly conversation with him. Unfortunately, just as Elaine was the first student of Wellston to greet John, she was also the first student to shun John upon learning that he had no ability. When John later found himself cornered by Crail and Lin to be "educated" on his position in the school hierarchy, he tried to call to Seraphina for help, but she ignored him and John was forced to fend for himself. He was able to distract Crail and Lin long enough for him to run away and sarcastically thank the Queen.Chapter 19 On the same day, after escaping Crail and Lin John managed to procure a slice of Wellston's famous Triple Chocolate Cake, but Seraphina demanded that he give it to her. John initially refused, but Seraphina threatened to use her ability to take it by force. In defiance of her bullying, John dropped the cake. He was subsequently badly beaten up by herChapter 20 and sent to the infirmary.Chapter 36 Project Partners After coming back from the infirmary, John and Seraphina were forced to be partners for a three-part literature project, much to the reluctance of both parties. Seraphina decided that she would complete the project alone and John would merely read directly from her note cards during the presentation, but he refused and did his own work. During the presentation, John proceeded to improvise most of the presentation by fabricating information, resulting in him and Seraphina receiving a B-. Seraphina left out of rage to go to the library and study and in following her, John heard other students criticizing Seraphina's performance. He began to understand the amount of pressure she went through to maintain her perfect reputation. While they were at the library, John suggested establishing a stronger rapport, but Seraphina was still angered by her grade and threatened to make his life a hell on earth. John was completely unfazed and surprised Seraphina with his defiance as he introduced to her the concept that instead of living for her reputation, she should do as she wished, just as he did.Chapter 37 With the second part of the project, this time on Spearshake's McBetch, looming over them, both decided to head to the library to work. Despite their arguments and John's inability to interpret Spearshake, their efforts resulted in an A-. John was more than happy with this, but Seraphina was unsatisfied with her below-perfect grade. This left John wondering why she was never satisfied.Chapter 38 Overhearing two girls criticizing Seraphina, John stepped in to defend her, but the girls started beating him up. Moved by John's selflessness, Seraphina stepped in to protect him from further harm. Unfortunately, John was already injured and needed to go to the infirmary. It was not until the third part of the project, when Seraphina and John were working on Julio and Romiette, that John became more diligent with his work and asked Seraphina for help interpreting the some of the lines. On the day of the presentation, John's overly serious demeanor caught the attention of Seraphina, prompting her to ask what was wrong. John responded that he disliked the judgemental attitude of other students and apologized for all the flack she got due to his actions. Seraphina accepted his apology and stated the he was the most persistent partner that she had ever had. The duo proceeded to receive a perfect score on that part of the project. However, they only received an A- on the overall assignment, to Seraphina's mild disappointment. Despite that, John convinced a reluctant Seraphina to celebrate with a drink at Woaba Boba.Chapter 39 Plot Beginning One year after he had befriended Seraphina, John had a good feeling that he would finally get a slice of that infamous triple chocolate cake. Unfortunately, he was wrong and witnessed Arlo and Remi battle over the last slice.Prologue By the time break ended, John was sitting through a boring trigonometry class before asking the teacher that he had to go to the bathroom. On his way to the bathroom, he witnessed Blyke and Isen battling over a broken pen and ran off.Chapter 1 Gavin was beating up a helpless student beside the restroom entrance when John arrived. Seeing that he had no choice, John punched Gavin and distracted him long enough for the student to get away. Gavin then battled John in a fistfight, but John was victorious.Chapter 2 Gavin wasn't finished, however and he proceeded to use his Stone Skin to overpower John. Despite Gavin being much stronger than he, John fortuitously managed to throw him out of the window. John's victory was short-lived however, as he had to make stop by at the infirmary due to a broken arm.Chapter 3 After John arrived to the infirmary, the irritated Doctor Darren proceeded to scold John to be more careful while handing him a healing tonic. Eager to leave, John promised that he would be more careful and proceeded to walk out of the infirmary. However, Doctor Darren stopped him, forcing John to stay in the infirmary for the rest of day. Bored out of his mind, John texted his best friend Seraphina to keep him company. Once Seraphina arrived, she made to leave and promised not to wait for him after school. Seraphina stayed with her powerless friend however and the two spent their time playing Slappy Pig. John's score of 187 was no match for Seraphina's 212. As the duo argued about the legitimacy of Seraphina's score, they were interrupted the room started rumbling.Chapter 4 The infuriated Doctor Darren began to leave to investigate the racket, but not before giving John a stern warning to stay. John had no intentions to stay however and left the infirmary as soon as the doctor was gone. Once John got out of the infirmary however, the first person he encountered was Gavin; fortunately Seraphina took Gavin out and John got out without a scratch. The duo then went out for a drink, which John had to pay for.Chapter 5 While the two were enjoying their drinks, John recalls how he threw Gavin out of the window much to Seraphina's amusement. After John finished his story, Seraphina expressed to him that constantly living on the edge like that would be exciting, but he disagreed. After hearing John complain about the world being violent, Seraphina explained to John that there is no need to waste time talking to weaklings when they can easily be overpowered. John disagreed, and the two remained silent until the news reported that EMBER's newest victim, X-Static was killed. Despite the good works performed by X-Static, Seraphina and many others believed that people like him should mind their own business. John attempted to defend the vigilante's altruistic actions but was cut off by Seraphina's question: "Do you feel safer... Now that he's dead?"Chapter 6 Kovoro Mall Some time later, John woke up to the sound of a phone call from Seraphina at 2:00 PM. She wanted John to come with her to Kovoro Mall, but he claimed that he needed to clean his house. Unfortunately for John, Seraphina was already at the front door during the call. Even worse for John, his claim of his messy house was just a lie to avoid going shopping. The only thing that was out of place was John's boxing gloves. John reluctantly had to go shopping.Chapter 8 After shopping for clothes and buying a "LAME" shirt from Andy's Fashion Boutique, John noticed an ability gauge and wanted Seraphina to try it out. Seraphina agreed after enough begging from John. However, Levani's threats on the Ability Gauge Vendor held up the line and John decided to intervene. Despite the danger he was in, John was able to act tough until a security guard was within earshot. John was able call him to stop Levani from using Grenadier on him and everyone in the area. Unfortunately, due to Levani being stronger than the vendor, Payton forced the vendor to give Levani a refund.Chapter 9 The vendor, grateful for John's actions, allowed both Seraphina and him to get their abilities gauged for free. After gauging Seraphina's ability and giving her a teddy bear, the vendor attempted to gauge John's ability, but John moved his arm back. The vendor apologised to John for not asking permission. John accepted the apology and told the vendor that he would not have gotten a reading anyway. By the time he and Seraphina left Kovoro Mall, it was already evening and they had to take a bus home. The closest bus station was already full so they decided to walk to a another station. Along the way, Seraphina told John to look at the bright side of that day's battle, and John mentioned that the teddy should be named after him. Their conversation was cut short however when John somehow sensed an invisible entity following them and ran off with Seraphina. Unfortunately, John and Seraphina got cornered by the assailant, but John was able to locate the assailant by throwing his recently bought "LAME" shirt onto the attacker. This gave Seraphina the opportunity to attack the assailant and get herself and John away to the bus station.Chapter 11 Once the two realized they were safe in John's house, Seraphina asked how he was able to even sense the assailant in the first place, but he simply responded "I don't really know...! Just a feeling I guess?". Initially, Seraphina was going to go back to the dorms, but John convinced her to stay the night. While John was preparing dinner, Seraphina found the copy of the infamous book Unordinary ''and was intrigued by it. After revealing that the book was written by his father, W. H. Doe, John let her borrow it despite the risk of possessing a highly illegal book. Early the next morning, John woke up in cold sweat after having a flashback of Claire. Unable to go back to sleep, John went out and bought breakfast for him and Sera. While eating breakfast, Seraphina noticed that John was abnormally quiet and attempted to pry, but John simply yelled that he was fine. Despite John's apologised, Seraphina saw it best to leave him alone and left.Chapter 12 Turf War John texted Seraphina an apology for lashing out and left a warning to keep ''Unordinary hidden.Chapter 13 Investigation While shopping for groceries, John saw the news of EMBER striking yet again and was not pleased with the negative comments that others had regarding the vigilantes. Unfortunately, John had completely forgotten that he had a history test and had to cram on his way to class. On his way he accidentally bumped into Arlo and informally apologized. While Arlo's assistant wanted John to give a proper apology, Arlo himself didn't mind and even wished him luck on the test.Chapter 18 John later texted Seraphina saying that he definitely failed the history test before asking her if she wanted to grab some lunch together.Chapter 20 After school, John was taking a break from boxing when he got a call from his concerned father about the recent attacks by EMBER. The call ended abruptly however due to Mr. Doe's editor calling.Chapter 21 The next day of school, John was on the rooftop with Seraphina and was nervous about report cards coming later that Friday. John also found out that Elaine had found Unordinary and Seraphina would not be able to return the book. After berating Seraphina for her carelessness, John asked her what she was going to do next. Despite John's protests, Seraphina promised to keep authorities from tracing the book back to him. Reluctantly, John let Seraphina handle the situation before asking her for her opinions on the Unordinary. While Seraphina initially thought that the book's premise was absurd, she admitted that she did not fully understand the content and asked John to clarify. To answer Seraphina's question, John explained how everyone must be protected as everyone has something valuable as well as his admiration for the vigilantes working their way to make that ideal a reality. John forgives Seraphina for her carelessness and admits that he needs a break after reading the book many times.Chapter 22 Friday of that week, while the teacher was handing out report cards, John had a flashback of Claire helping him after he was bullied, but was snapped out of the flashback when the teacher called him and threatened to read his grades out loud. While John wasn't pleased with his grades, he knew that they could have been worse. With his report card in hand, John was reading the teacher's comments on his report card until he bumped into Arlo and dropped all his papers. Instead of beating John up however, Arlo helped him pick up the papers and told him to watch where he was going. That same day, John noticed the Death Pool flyer, and out of anger and disgust, he began to crumple it. At the same time, he witnessed Krolik stomping on another student's project; already angered, John saves the other student by punching Krolik in the face. Unfazed by John's anger, Krolik prepares to fire his Lazor, but John simply deflected Krolik's arm and avoided the Lazor entirely. John then proceeded to mercilessly punch Krolik, but stopped when he had a flashback of Adrion. Realizing that he had lost himself for a moment, John ran off.Chapter 24 John was walking down the hallway to his next class when he was approached by Isen for an interview regarding the life of a low-tier. Initially, Isen asked his questions in a polite manner but got more aggressive as he started to see the inconsistencies between John's claims and his actions. During the interview, John unintentionally reveals that he was not homeschooled and that he was a student of New Bostin High School. Once he had returned to class, John received a text message from Seraphina telling him to meet her outside the school. Upon meeting with Seraphina, she told him that she would be leaving for a month. Despite John's concern, Seraphina was nonchalant about the entire situation and promised that everything would be alright once she came back. In the meantime, John had to deal with school life without anyone to protect him.Chapter 28 Suspension To his luck, not even four hours had passed since Seraphina left before a revenge-fueled Gavin attacked John. Despite the latter's best efforts, Gavin beat him up, and he found himself in the infirmary yet again. Unlike in previous encounters, Dr. Darren decided that he wouldn't give John a hard time for the rest of the day since he won fifty bucks from a bet with Keene regarding how long it might take before John is beat up while Seraphina is away. While John was in the infirmary, Seraphina texted that she had gotten off the plane.Chapter 29 Once he left the infirmary, John was targeted by Tanner, Illena, and Wenqi, but was able to stall them long enough for Dr. Darren to come out and scare the bully trio. Before Tanner left, he told John that he was nothing but a leech that mooches off of others.Chapter 30 After working out, John texted Seraphina with a request to call him. Despite the initial awkwardness of hearing Seraphina's voice, the two of them reacquainted themselves and conversed as if nothing ever happened. During the call, John realized that he forgot to get his homework from the last two classes due to his stay in the infirmary, but Seraphina had him covered and sent him all of the assignments. While John was finishing up his homework, Seraphina introduced him to a new game called Angry Pigs in which the player produces structures in defense of protagonist pigs using different materials. John played the game with little success; Seraphina suggested that John use glass since it is the strongest material in the game, but John, finding this information contradictory with reality, was determined to beat the entire game without using glass. Unfortunately, it was 2:00 a.m. and he needed to get ready for school.Chapter 31 While he was distracted, John almost bumped into Arlo for the third time and got away with a reminder to watch where he was walking, but it wasn't long before a Ventus and Meili attacked John and sent him to the Doctor with two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and other minor injuries. After another lecture from the Doctor, John pulled out his phone to text Seraphina only to find that his phone screen was cracked. Out of anger, John slammed his phone straight into the ground. As an enraged John was going to walk out of the infirmary, he was stopped by Doctor Darren who convinced him to stay in the infirmary.Chapter 32 After leaving the infirmary, John was rudely pushed by another student and dropped all of his papers. While picking them up, Remi . Upon hearing Remi's voice, John fell into a flashback of Claire, who had once said the same words, "Let me help you!" In a fit of blind rage, he rejected Remi's act of kindness and slapped her hand away from the papers before realizing that he just slapped the Queen of Wellston. Once he snapped out of his anger and tried to apologize, Blyke attempted to shoot him with his Energy Beam and missed. Though Blyke was going to finish him off, Remi restrained him and they walked away. With this, John saw a flaw in his father's philosophy: that everyone has something special to offer.Chapter 33 That night, John contacted Seraphina via laptop and told her about his broken phone. Noticing John's angry expression, Seraphina cheered him up by talking about Angry Pigs. John happily announced that he passed several more levels with 100% wood and vowed that he would continue to use only wood. The next day after school, John noticed that Seraphina was offline and decided to entertain himself by playing Angry Pigs. After at least a hundred tries however, John was unable to pass the level with only wood and began to question the whether or not advancing through the game was even possible with only wood. Even after a considerable amount of time passed, Seraphina did not come online, leaving John to only wonder what happened to her.Chapter 34 During lunch, Hower attempted to use his Heat Palm to attack John, but the latter reacted by elbowing him in the face. John then angrily went up to the school roof and ran into Arlo. Despite the roof being for Royals, John sat up there, like he normally did, and ignored Arlo's threats. When Arlo asked the question, "If you were King, what would you do to that one guy that defies society?" John answered that he would be grateful, arguing that the King must be doing a fairly good job if only one person is disobedient. John left the roof leaving Arlo bewildered.Chapter 35 True Colours Unfortunately, the toxic school environment started to get to John now that everyone was free to bully the powerless student. All he could do was vent on the punching bag back at home. To him, everyone was worthless-except one person: Seraphina. However, John still was not able to contact Seraphina since she was still offline. He instead contacted his father via laptop. When John asked for another copy of Unordinary however, W.H. Doe said that he couldn't hand a copy of the book and noticed that something was wrong with his son. Not interested in his father prying into his personal life, John prematurely terminated the call and ended all subsequent calls from his father afterwards. When John went to school the next day, he had left his hair un gelled; when Isen saw him, he stated that he was "Starting to show his true colours".Chapter 40 Later that day, Tanner, Wenqi, Illena, and Rouker cornered the "cripple" with the intention of using him for target practice. However, as Tanner tried to land a punch on John, he easily grabbed Tanners arm and proceeded to break it. As the three remaining bulles proceeded to charge towards him, John's eyes began to glow.Chapter 41 When he was about to use his ability, John had a flashback of Claire standing up against him, and seeing him slip into his old ways, John restrained himself from using his ability. The bullies were persistent in trying to harm John however, and continued to go at him. Though John tried to defend himself, he failed, resulting in him getting knocked out. John would not have survived if it wasn't for Arlo coming in last-minute and defending him from the bullies. After stopping the bullies, Arlo proceeded to take John to the infirmary and wondered why John was letting himself get beat up if he could clearly fight back.Chapter 43 John remained knocked out in the infirmary and had a flashback about his previous life in New Bostin High School. When John finally did wake up, he angrily punched Arlo in the face and proceeded to question the King's motives for helping him. Arlo was not fazed by John's outburst and warned him that next time John attacks him, he would not be so lenient.Chapter 44 While Arlo was on the rooftop later that day, John came up on the roof to personally thank the King for saving him. While Arlo believed that John was capable of fighting back, John denied it and kept saying that he was a cripple.Chapter 45 John was walking through the hallway recalling his distaste for hierarchy when he bumped into Arlo and dropped all of his papers. Tired of John presenting himself as a helpless cripple, Arlo simply tossed him a binder. Grateful for Arlo's act of "kindess," John invited Arlo to Woaba Boba for a drink. Once the two were at reached Woaba Boba, John tried to introduce Arlo to boba tea, but the King insisted on ordering coffee. The two resolved their argument with John buying two boba teas and Arlo buying his own coffee. While sipping their drinks John learned that Arlo's shared a similar personality with Seraphina one year ago, and that he looked up to Rei; Arlo, on the other hand, learned how John and Seraphina bonded as well as W. H. Doe teaching his "crippled" son everything he knew. As Arlo was leaving, John attempted to give the King his boba tea.Chapter 47 Arc 9 While Arlo was clearing his mind on school the rooftop, John came beside him while swinging his new binder. The roof being off-limits to John,When Arlo mentioned he came up here to escape from all the nonsense below, John recalled his similar behaviour when he was the King at New Bostin. Shortly after, John asked if Arlo was available after school and Arlo said he might run some errands. John offered to come with him and that for Arlo to meet him at the school gates after class. Arlo waited for John and was surprised to actually see Arlo waiting for him, before asking their destination.Chapter 52 They departed on the train to run Arlo's 'errands' however once the two left the train and John wondered why they were out so far, Arlo in fact explained that they were at Wellston's designated Turf War grounds. That made John uneasy however Arlo assured him that there would be nothing dangerous and he was here to just meet someone. As they walk to the middle of turf grounds they meet with two other people, who to John's surprise turn out to be the bullies that broke his phone. John questions Arlo who just tells him to stay back as he walks over, he then smiles and tells the two to hold John down. They viciously attacked him with their abilities and before John was able to react, he was pinned on the ground, bleeding and injured.Chapter 53 As Arlo revealed his involvement with Seraphina's suspension and all of their encounters, John wondered what he did to deserve being betrayed again. As he continued to think to himself, he realized that he was not the monster this time; the real monsters were the bullies of Wellston. Before Meili could finish him off, John finally uses his ability for the first time in the webtoon and unleashes a black whirlwind and prepares to fight back.Chapter 54 After years of bullying John finally let himself loose and displayed his true power. Effortlessly, he copied both Meili's Demon Claw and Ventus's Whirlwind. He even combined their abilities and made them stronger to some extent. He easily overpowered the bully duo. During the fight, John was able to send Meili flying into the air and proceeded to pin Ventus down. Despite Ventus's pleads to save Meili, John simply stabbed Ventus and mercilessly let Meili fall to the ground. Bonus Episodes Introduction John was one of the three characters to be introduced by Uru-chan. He is the only student to wear his vest and has greasy hair. Scary Movie After being jumpscared, John screamed in fear. Seraphina froze time so she could take a photo of the scared John. L is for Loser Elaine mentioned to Arlo how John's lock of hair looks like the letter "L". Meanwhile, John sneezed while taking his groceries home. Morning Routine John goes through the process of how he styles his hair. Petition Uru-chan shows John a petition to stop gelling his hair. He refuses. Levels and Tiers John's defaced stats are shown on the tier list with his level crossed out replaced with a 1.0 and his ability "sass" replaced with N/A. He is the only cripple on the tier list. While Uru-chan was teaching about abilities, John was asleep on his desk.Bonus Episode 2 Powers & Abilities John release his ability.png|John using his ability John.png|John going against his classmates. John2.png|John after defeating his classmates. John demon claw.jpg|John using Demon Claw, copied from Meili. John whirlwind.jpg|John using Whirlwind, copied from Ventus. John windblade.jpg|John launching a blade of wind. John Stats.png|John's Stats Despite initially not using any abilities, John is shown to be capable of holding his own and even defeating those with abilities such as Gavin, Krolik, and Hower with his sharp mind, silver tongue, and fast reflexes. Ability Amplifying: John has arguably the strongest ability in all of unOrdinary as he is capable of copying abilities and combining multiple abilities simultaneously for devastating results. Relationships * Seraphina: Seraphina is John's closest friend despite what society thinks of him. Seraphina is often sarcastic with John and plays the same games as him, with her winning every time. Despite the fact that Seraphina does not fully understand John's viewpoint of the strong helping the weak, she hangs out with him, tries to understand his viewpoint by borrowing ''Unordinary, and even adopts some of his beliefs by saving Rein in the Turf Wars. She is also very protective of John and is willing to put herself in difficult situations such as hiding where she got her copy of Unordinary. It is implied that John hates shopping with Sera. John and Seraphina's relationship did not start off promising however, as she, like many students of Wellston, saw John as a wimp who must obey her every command. Despite Seraphina's harsh treatment, John still nobly stood up for her when others were criticizing her and even inspired her. * Dr. Darren: As the school doctor, Darren constantly has to heal John due to him being a popular target among bullies. John's constant visits to the infirmary does frustrate Darren to no end. However, he does care for John's well-being and even said that his tonics keep getting better due to John visiting him so often.Chapter 30 * Gavin: Gavin is a school bully and absolutely despises John ever since he got thrown out of a window. When interviewed by Isen, Gavin called John a "dirty fighter" and a wimp who doesn't fight his own battles.Chapter 25 * Elaine: Elaine was the first person to greet John on his first day at Wellston. Sadly, she was also the first to shun John once he revealed that he had no abilities and made John realise that Wellston was like the rest of the world. * W. H. Doe: W. H. Doe is the author of Unordinary and dedicated said book to his son John. Like any good father, Mr. Doe is concerned for John's well-being and calls him every now and then to check on him. * Remi: Unlike almost every other student at Wellston, Remi was more willing to help John pick up his papers. Unfortunately, despite Remi's good intentions, John slapped Remi's hand away in anger. Despite this, Remi told Blyke to leave it be.Chapter 33 * Arlo: Arlo is both disgusted and intrigued by John. While he sees John as the very reason for Seraphina's lax, carefree behavior, he also see John as a source of interest due to his defiance of society's hierarchy and lack of fear. He, along with Isen, are the only ones who know John has an ability. * Claire: Claire was John's classmate in New Bostin High School. When John was bullied back then, Claire was the one that helped him up. However, John feels enmity against Claire however as he saw her as a leech that used him to benefit herself as well as a traitor who turned the class against him. * Isen: Isen is one of John's classmates. The only interaction between the two was the "interview." Initially, John saw Isen as considerate but started to dislike him when he started to get personal. He also is aware that John has abilities and was taken aback when he saw John's abilities. He decides to drop the story and not reveal anything to Arlo out of fear of what John can do when angered. Quotes * (To Seraphina on his rough day) "I just... had a long day." * (To Arlo) "You should be grateful. If you're able to keep all but '''one' person in line... Then you must be doing your job right."Chapter 35 * (Alone, yelling) "''Everyone is worthless!" Notes & Trivia promotional video]] * John and his father W.H. Doe are the only characters in the series to have known surnames. * In real life, John's full name is a placeholder name that refers to a person, party or corpse whose identity is unknown. * Despite being introduced as powerless, it was hinted throughout the series that John had an ability until it was confirmed in Chapter 41 by his eyes glowing. ** LINE Webtoons's video on UnOrdinary also shows John with glowing eyes in one scene.File:UnOrdinary ** In Chapter 3 John's eyes seem to glow when he throws Gavin out the window. ** In Chapter 54, John uses his ability for the first time since transferring to Wellston. * In the Bonus Episode 2, John has his ability "Sass" crossed out and replaced with "N/A" as a joke. In the same fashion, John's level was scratched out and replaced with a 1.0. * Many fans commented that John looked better with his hair unkempt and Uru-chan addressed this in the form of a petition in the first Bonus Episode. John finally let his hair down in Chapter 40. * His birthday is on the 18th of November. * In Chapter 35, Arlo commented that John's behavior was like that of a high-tier; it was also hinted that John may have had a personality change during his transition from New Bostin to Wellston. * Isen has also implied that John is a high-tier ("What happens when a high-tier runs rampant?").Chapter 46 Furthermore, John might even be a god-tier, as Isen implied that he did not think Arlo could deal with him. * John seems to like wearing shorts, as in all instances when he wears casual clothing he is seen wearing shorts. * An "A" can be seen in the ability box of John's New Bostin High School records. This could mean that his ability starts with an A or it is simply placeholder text. ** The records also state "NOTE: Do not activate ability when handling situations involving John". This implies that John becomes a noticeable threat when people with abilities activate them in John's presence. References Discussions Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:New Bostin High School Category:Protagonists Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:King